He bought me
by SoMe wEirDo
Summary: That kiss was proof of true purchase. You belong to me. ONESHOT?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a story.. maybe a oneshot. IF you guys like it, I'll continue. Let me know what you think.**

**/Prologue/**

Draco Malfoy.  
Where to begin?  
Hogwarts 2nd top student.  
Son of an evil man named Lucius Malfoy who follows the dark lord.  
Dates only PUREBLOODS.  
Pretty Smart for a meanie.  
His mom ran away for some reason and now he has an EVIL step mother.  
He's the biggest Git I've ever met.  
Not to mention he's the hottest guy.  
His girl friend is Pansy.  
He is cheating on her.  
Sleeps with a teddy bear named Snuggles.  
Hates Strawberries.  
Loves to torture meand my friends.  
Hates it when girls cry.  
Loves to Snuggle with a girl and kiss her goodnight.  
How do i know this when im not a pureblooded girl nor his friend?  
Simple. His dad said that he can get anything he wants for his 17th birthday.  
Thats when hell broke lose.  
He bought_ me_.  
----


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't beleive I'm even writing this. I'm usually a lazy writer so bare with me. I'm more of a reader then a writer. Can't blame me, right?? Heheheh. Review after, okie?? This chapter is in Draco's PRO. **

_My name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. And she's my whore...  
"I'm not your whore! "  
"Shut up, whore. I bought you. I can call you whatever I want. So.. WHORE..."  
"So mature of you, Malfoy."  
"Whore."  
"..."  
"Yeah, that's right, WHORE. Shut your trap.  
"...immature ferret..." I can't beleive I was bought for him.  
__HIM!!! Out of all people...HIM!!! Life, why mut you be so cruel to me?! _

**Chapter 1:**

"Oh, look, Draco! It's the notice for 7th year Sellout tomorrow!" Pansy stopped me in my tracks and shoved my face toward the bulletin board.

"Who cares, Pansy?" I asked irritably, glancing at the notice that was two inches away from my face.

Seventh year Sellout was a huge, traditional fundraiser auction for every year class. But for some reason Hogwarts stopped it for awhile and now it's back. Every year, the seventh year bid themselves off as "servants" to the classmen to be their "servants" for a whole month. The seventh years weren't required to participate but most did it anyway, since it was a really good way to raise money for their end of the year graduation dance.

"Uh, I'll tell you who's going to care," and with that she pointed at a part in the notice. I read it and groaned, pulling away from Pansy's grasp and walking down the Great hall towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco, Blaise is selling himself this year!" Pansy tagged along after me. "Do you know how many girls are going to try to buy him?"

Blaise was the other boy that every girl at Hogwarts wanted. He was the typical hot badass boy. Of course I'm the other hot badass guy that every girl wants but what makes you think I'm going to sell myself? If anything they should be the one serving me for money, not the other way around.

"Yeah, whatever. If you like him so much just ask him out already. Why waste money on him?" I rolled my eyes."Then again...I wonder who are the girls..."

"Beleive it or not but Mudblood was one of the choices." Pansy said half laughing.

"MUDBLOOD? The know it all?? The one that hangs out with Potty and Weasel??" After hearing that I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. Hermione know it all was going to sell herself? Who would buy her? Oh my god, I can't wait to see her ugly, know it all face when no one bids on her.

"I heard that she wanted to make the graduation party a non forgettable one. She said that instead of serving the person who bids on her for only one month, she would do it for THREE MONTHS. But then again who the hell would want to bid on her? Anyway, have anything in mind for your upcoming birthday?"

"I don't know..." I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her laughing with Potty and Weasel. She was no longer the Hermione Granger from first year. Her bushy head was no longer bushy but straight with brown curls. She had curves in all the right places where girls have them. I guess she isn't all bad looking this year; suppose cute would fit her. Oh what the hell... I just mentally check out Mudblood.

"Drake, are you okay?" asked Blaise taking a seat across from me. Pansy just then went pink as cotton candy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, you know that one chick from Ravenclaw?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The one that you get all hard when you see her. Talking of her, there she is." I looked over at the Ravenclaw table noticing Teena Mceen taking her seat.

Teena Mceen is one of the hottest girl right now in Hogwarts. Every guy in Hogwarts want to date her except for that one part where she can't date. If she didn't the closest you could get to her was under her shirt, near her bra and that was it. Besides that Teena was beautiful. She was every guy's fantasy and my idea of perfection. But she was also too good to be true. Teena was our Head girl, a goody-goody, and a total smartass like Granger - but in a cute way. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, chasing a goody-goody. You know... smarty girls aren't those type where you bed easy.

"Well anyway, she's one of the chicks on the list tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know that."

You've got to be shitting me.. TEENA MCEEN was going to be one of the girls for the auction?

"She is going to be mine for sure."

**A/N: I need a BETA.. anyone?? Short chapter I know.. but then again it's the beginning. It's sad to say this story is beating my first story... **


End file.
